


Things That I've Done

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness doesn't come easy, but kiwi cups do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a bunch of notes at the end explaining different things, mainly about the children.
> 
> Title taken from "Terrible Things" by April Smith and the Great Picture Show.

Harry unlocked the front door and pushed it open, half-expecting someone to meet him at the door. When nobody did, he frowned, shutting the door behind him.

“Hello?” he called, hanging up his coat on the rack beside the door. There was a brief pause of total silence before footsteps came stomping across the hardwood floors to him. He crouched down and caught James and Lily when they launched themselves at him.

“Hi!” Lily exclaimed, while James just buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. He stood, the twins clinging to his neck.

“Where is your father?” Harry asked. James and Lily both pointed through the entryway they had come through. Harry adjusted his grip and followed the directions they had given him to the den. “Hello, there.”

“Hello,” Draco murmured. He was seated, cross-legged, on a blanket on the floor. Leo was sitting in his lap, playing with a handful of old-looking blocks. Remus was asleep in his swing.

Harry observed him for a moment before sitting down across from him. Lily climbed off of Harry and returned to the puzzle she must have deserted when he got home, but James stayed, clinging to his neck. The room was mostly silent, save for the soft tapping of the blocks against each other. Draco kept his face turned down towards Leo.

“Did something bad happen?” Harry finally asked, hesitant. Draco raised his head.

“No,” he answered. Harry raised an eyebrow. “Don’t. Don’t do that. I told you. nothing bad happened.”

“We got yelled at today,” Lily chimed in innocently, her attention focused on her puzzle. James hid his face in Harry’s chest. Harry looked at Draco for a moment before turning to Lily.

“Lily, love, what happened?” Harry asked. Lily looked up, her eyes darting to Draco, then back to Harry. She turned, momentarily abandoning her puzzle for something she sensed to be far more important.

“We went to the park and a lady yelled at Father,” Lily informed Harry gravely. “People started staring at us. Then more people were yelling at us, and Father told us it was time to leave, and we left.”

Harry reached out and pulled her against his side, kissing the top of her head. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Lily and James answered simultaneously. Leo watched his siblings for a moment before tipping his head back at an angle to see Draco.

“It wasn’t as bad as all that,” Draco argued, running his fingers through Leo’s white-blonde hair. “Hardly anything happened.”

“Draco, you mustn’t let it get to you when people act that way,” Harry reminded him. Draco’s brow furrowed as he turned his face up again.

“I don’t,” Draco snapped. “Nothing _happened_. Just some horrible woman screaming in the park. Nothing more.”

Harry studied Draco’s countenance for a quiet moment. “Did someone really yell at the children?”

Draco was silent for a beat. Then, “I can handle it when it happens to me. It makes sense then. But they haven’t done anything.”

Harry ran his fingers through James’ red hair absently. “What did they say?”

“I’d rather not repeat it,” Draco answered. “You’d think they’d leave _your_ children alone. The fact that I was with them made it much easier, evidently.”

“People know of your work,” Harry reminded him. “They know you better now. Times have changed.”

Draco shoved his sleeve up, revealing the scar of his Dark Mark on his forearm. He jerked his arm up. “This doesn’t change, Potter. Nobody’s going to forget.”

Harry knew there was no arguing with Draco on a good day, never mind when something like this occurred, which it did more often than he would have liked. The children all watched their father with the same wide, cautious grey eyes. Draco rolled his sleeve back down, conscious of their stares.

“How about,” Harry began, “we go out tonight? See a film. Get dinner. Something nice.”

“I’m not so sure if I want to go out tonight,” Draco murmured, settling Leo on the ground so he could tend to Remus, who had woken and was beginning to fuss. Their owl, Lauryn, flew in through the open window then, settling on the perch beside the sofa. Harry motioned her down to his level, and she landed on the floor beside him. He accepted the letter from her.

“We could always go to the Weasleys’ for dinner,” Harry spoke up. “We’ve been invited.”

James and Lily both cheered, jumping up and hurrying to their rooms. Harry laughed. He reached out and lifted Leo as he stood.

“It seems I have no say in the matter,” Draco commented, retucking Remus’ blanket before raising him up. Harry would have told him that they did not have to go, if he had not caught the slight upturned hint of a smile. He laughed.

“Maybe you’ll luck out, and Molly will have made flaming kiwi cups,” Harry teased. Draco scowled at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> James and Lily are four-year-old twins. James has black hair, and Lily has red hair. Their names are James Sirius Malfoy-Potter and Lily Luna Malfoy-Potter. Leo's name is Leonardo Neville Hyperion Malfoy-Potter, and he's eighteen months old with white-blonde hair. Remus Rubeus Malfoy-Potter is a newborn and he has black hair. All four have grey eyes.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
